leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of alternately colored Pokémon in the anime
Even before the games, alternately colored Pokémon have made occasional appearances in the , with a pink Butterfree being one of the first to appear in Bye Bye Butterfree. Many alternately colored Pokémon appear in the Orange Islands saga due to the setting's tropical climate. Shiny Pokémon began to make appearances in the anime during the Johto saga, after were released. What follows is a chronological list of alternately colored Pokémon that have appeared in the anime. List of Pokémon Shiny Pokémon |shiny=yes |type1=Normal |type2=Flying |img=Ash Noctowl.png |epnum=EP154 |epname=Fowl Play! |vajp=Yūji Ueda |vaen=Yūji Ueda |desc= was the very first Shiny Pokémon to appear in the anime. In Fowl Play!, Dr. Wiseman was trying to capture this using traps rather than Poké Balls, but Noctowl outwitted him and escaped the traps each time — usually leaving him hypnotized in the process. After rescued it from , it challenged Ash to a battle wherein had battle it and he captured it, adding it to his team.}} |type1=Bug |type2=Rock |img=Old Man Shuckle Shiny Shuckle.png |epnum=EP170 |epname=A Better Pill to Swallow |desc=In A Better Pill to Swallow, Old Man Shuckle sought out this for its ability to create a special juice that was necessary for a special medicine to ensure Pokémon obedience. However, got hold of the Shuckle and drank its juice pure, which had the effect of making all nearby Pokémon obsessed with them. Old Man Shuckle was able to cure this by throwing a powder at them that apparently acted as an antidote. None of Shuckle's moves are known.}} |stage1=Magikarp |type1=Water |type2=Flying |img=Lance Red Gyarados.png |epnum=EP235 |epname=Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution |vajp=Unshō Ishizuka |vaen=Unshō Ishizuka |desc=The Red Gyarados was first seen in Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution and Rage of Innocence. It was the result of a Team Rocket plot to induce evolution. The process was successful, but as the evolution was forced, it kept the red coloration it had as a . It went on a rampage down a river towards Mahogany Town, but Lance eventually captured and calmed it.}} |type1=Electric |type2=Steel |img=Vincent Magneton.png |epnum=EP268 |epname=Tie One On! |vaen=Eric Stuart |desc=Shiny made its sole appearance under Jackson's ownership in Tie One On!. It proved to be very powerful and strategic. Jackson sent it out to battle Ash's Pikachu. After a long battle, Magneton finished Pikachu off with a Tri Attack, then went on to defeat without a problem, before finally falling to . Magneton's known moves are , , , and .}} |type1=Normal |type2=Flying |img=Winona Swellow.png |epnum=AG085 |epname=Sky High Gym Battle! |vajp=Kōichi Sakaguchi |vaen=Darren Dunstan |desc=Winona's made its sole appearance in Sky High Gym Battle!. With powerful attacks such as Aerial Ace and Hyper Beam, it defeated Ash's Grovyle easily and almost beat Ash's Swellow. But with a little quick thinking on Ash's part, his Swellow was victorious, winning Ash the . Swellow's known moves are , , and .}} |type1=Water |img=Shiny Magikarp.png |epnum=AG092 |epname=Judgment Day! |vajp= |vaen=Maddie Blaustein |desc=This made its sole appearance in a flashback occurring in Judgment Day! In it, found himself briefly in possession of the Magikarp, before a passerby offered to trade his for the Magikarp, a trade Jimmy accepted. Magikarp's only known move is .}} |gender=female |type1=Ground |img=Shiny Donphan.png |epnum=AG114 |epname=Date Expectations |desc= made her appearance in Date Expectations, which took place during the Donphan mating season. She was the target of the attention of a number of male Donphan, who all attempted to impress her by using Rollout. However, it was an injured Donphan who won her over, with a little help from and . Donphan's only known move is .}} |gender=male |type1=Bug |type2=Poison |img=Austin Dustox.png |epnum=DP073 |epname=Crossing Paths |vaen=Carter Cathcart Billy Beach |desc=Austin's made his appearance in Crossing Paths, where he and Jessie's Dustox fell in love. Ultimately, and in an oddly familiar situation, Jessie released her Dustox to allow the two to start a family. Dustox's only known move is .}} |type1=Steel |type2=Psychic |img=Shiny Metagross.png |epnum=DP117 |epname=Noodles! Roamin' Off! |vaen=Carter Cathcart Billy Beach |desc= made its sole appearance in Noodles! Roamin' Off!. After Jessie, James, and had disbanded, James went after this Metagross, with the intention of presenting it to the boss and crediting the whole trio, believing the promise of success to be enough to bring Jessie and Meowth back. However, James was unaware that this particular Metagross was notorious for its vicious temperament and its reputation for injuring all challengers. Once Jessie learned that James was going after the Metagross, she and Meowth rushed to his aid. This was well-timed, as James, , and were all tied up by Carnivine's own vines, and about to be finished off, and came to the rescue, knocking Metagross into a canyon. Ultimately though, Metagross sent Team Rocket blasting off with a powerful Gyro Ball. Metagross's known moves are , , , and .}} |type1=Electric |img=Spiky-eared Pichu ending.png |epnum=Get Fired Up, Spiky-eared Pichu! |epname=Get Fired Up, Spiky-eared Pichu! |desc=Pikachu-colored Pichu is featured along with Spiky-eared Pichu in [[Get Fired Up, Spiky-eared Pichu!|the fourth Diamond & Pearl series ending]]. None of Pichu's moves are known.}} |type1=Normal |img=Ditto Number 2.png |epnum=DP173 |epname=Dealing With a Fierce Double Ditto Drama! |vajp=Kiyotaka Furushima |vaen=Michele Knotz |desc=A Shiny appeared in Dealing With a Fierce Double Ditto Drama! under the ownership of Narissa. After joining its regular counterpart in causing mischief, Ash battled the Shiny Ditto with . In turn, Ditto ed into an itself. After trading a series of es, the round ended in Ash's favor. Later, the Shiny Ditto helped Ash and foil another Team Rocket scheme. Ditto 2's only move is . Ditto 2 has also used , , , , , , , and via Transform.}} |type1=Electric |img=Raikou M13.png |epnum=M13 |epname=Zoroark: Master of Illusions |vajp=Legendary beasts (M13) see main page |vaen=Legendary beasts (M13) see main page |desc= A Shiny along with the other legendary beasts appeared as the protectors of Crown City. They came when Zoroark was terrorizing the town.}} |type1=Fire |img=Entei M13.png |epnum=M13 |epname=Zoroark: Master of Illusions |vajp=Legendary beasts (M13) see main page |vaen=Legendary beasts (M13) see main page |desc= A Shiny along with the other legendary beasts appeared as the protectors of Crown City. They came when Zoroark was terrorizing the town.}} |type1=Water |img=Suicune M13.png |epnum=M13 |epname=Zoroark: Master of Illusions |vajp=Legendary beasts (M13) see main page |vaen=Legendary beasts (M13) see main page |desc= A Shiny along with the other legendary beasts appeared as the protectors of Crown City. They came when Zoroark was terrorizing the town.}} |type1=Bug |type2=Poison |img=Shiny Ariados anime.png |epnum=SS024 |epname= |desc=This Shiny appeared in SS024 as a leader of an Ariados swarm. It was defeated by Dawn's Quilava and its . Ariados's known moves are , , and .}} |type1=Dark |type2=Dragon |img=Carlita Hydreigon White.png |epnum=M14 |epname=White—Victini and Zekrom |vaen=Bill Rogers |desc=Carlita's appears in both versions of the fourteenth movie, but is Shiny in White—Victini and Zekrom. Hydreigon's only known move is .}} |type1=Ground |type2=Ghost |img=Juanita Golurk Black.png |cap=Juanita's Golurk |epnum=M14 |epname=Black—Victini and Reshiram |vaen=Tom Wayland |desc=Juanita's appears in both versions of the fourteenth movie, but is Shiny in Black—Victini and Reshiram. When a Shiny Golurk , the jet flame it produces is light blue, as opposed to orange flame of a regular Golurk. Golurk's known moves are , and .}} |type1=Rock |type2=Ground |img=Shiny Onix.png |epnum=BW087 |epname=Expedition to Onix Island! |vajp=Unshō Ishizuka |vaen=Unshō Ishizuka |desc=A Shiny appeared in Expedition to Onix Island!. When , , and heard there was an island with a rare type of Onix on it, they decided to go there. At first, they only found ordinary Onix. After exploring through the island, they were attacked by a large number of them. tried to calm them with her voice, which didn't seem to have any effect on the rampaging Onix. One Onix was calmed by the song though, which turned out to be the rare Shiny Onix which Ash and were looking for. It appeared on top of a large rock and ordered the rampaging group of Onix to go away. None of Onix's moves are known.}} |type1=Bug |type2=Steel |img=Red Genesect.png |epnum=BW119 |epname=Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry! |vajp=Kōichi Yamadera |vaen=Scottie Ray |main=Genesect Army |desc=Five Genesect appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened. One of them is Shiny and is called Red Genesect (Japanese: 赤いゲノセクト). Besides its coloring, this Genesect is distinguished by being extremely fast, far more than the four regular Genesect. Similar to of the first movie, this Genesect made its first appearance during the TV anime, debuting in a flashback in Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry!.}} |type1=Dragon |img=Clair Druddigon.png |epnum=BW136 |epname=A Pokémon of a Different Color! |vajp=List of Japanese voice actors Tsuguo Mogami |vaen=Marc Thompson |desc=A Shiny appeared in A Pokémon of a Different Color!, in a cave, where it was attacked by . After sending the trio flying, it went into a rampage, before being calmed by Clair. In the end, it decided to join her party. Druddigon's known moves are , , , , and .}} |type1=Water |img=Golden Magikarp.png |epnum=XY022 |epname=Going for the Gold! |vajp= |vaen= |desc=Another Shiny Magikarp appeared in Going for the Gold!. This particular Magikarp is also larger then regular Magikarp. It was first witnessed when it saved a swimmer from a Starmie. None of Magikarp's moves are known.}} |type1=Steel |type2=Psychic |img=Steven Shiny Metagross.png |cap=Steven's Metagross |img2=Steven Shiny Mega Metagross.png |cap2=Steven's Mega Metagross |epnum=SS031 |epname=Mega Evolution Special II |vajp=Kenta Miyake |vaen=Kenta Miyake |desc=Steven's Shiny Metagross first appeared in Mega Evolution Special II, where it battled Alain's Mega X.}} |gender=male |type1=Fighting |type2=Flying |img=Carl Hawlucha.png |epnum=XY051 |epname=When Light and Dark Collide! |vajp=Kensuke Satō |vaen=H.D. Quinn |desc= 's appeared in When Light and Dark Collide!, where it was part of a traveling theater group. It started a rivalry with Ash's Hawlucha, but both later starred in Carl's play. Dark Hawlucha's only known move is .}} |type1=Dragon |type2=Flying |img=Hoopa Rayquaza.png |cap=A Shiny Rayquaza summoned by Hoopa |img2=Hoopa Mega Rayquaza.png |cap2=Shiny Rayquaza after Mega Evolving |epnum=M18 |epname=Hoopa and the Clash of Ages |vajp=Kiyotaka Furushima |vaen=Kiyotaka Furushima |desc=This was summoned by to help defend Dahara City from other Legendary Pokémon. Rayquaza's known moves are , , , and .}} |type1=Dragon |img=Amelia Dragonair.png |epnum=XY109 |epname=Master Class Choices! |desc= 's was used alongside in the Rookie Class . During the Theme Performance, it was seen using Attract to lure a large number of to Amelia's part of the field, assuring Amelia's progression to the Freestyle Performance. There, it used its moves to deliver a performance that left the audience very impressed. Despite this, their act ended up receiving fewer votes than Serena with her , , and , and they lost the competition. Dragonair's known moves are , , and .}} |type1=Ghost |type2=Grass |img=Shiny Phantump.png |epnum=XY117 |epname=Making Friends and Influencing Villains! |vajp=Yuka Terasaki |vaen=Lisa Ortiz |desc=This wild Shiny was separated from its home after an encounter with Team Rocket. The young Pokémon was not used to life outside its forest shrine, and was afraid of strangers, but thanks to Bonnie, Dedenne, and her friends, Phantump grew out of its shell and made many new friends. While Team Rocket tried to get payback on the Phantump, the Shiny Phantump eventually reunited with its group and led a counter-attack that sent them blasting off. Bonnie and the others bade farewell to Phantump and its friends, new and old, with an offering of macrons and Pokémon food before continuing on their journey. Phantump's known moves are , , and .}} |gender=male |type1=Electric |img=PokéTV extra scene XY117.png |epnum=XY117 |epname= |desc=A Shiny appeared among a group of Pikachu in XY117's Poké TV segment on Shiny Pokémon. None of Pikachu's moves are known.}} |type1=Ghost |type2=Poison |img=Alva Gengar.png |img2=Alva Mega Gengar.png |cap=Alva's Gengar |cap2=Alva's Mega Gengar |epnum=M19 |epname=Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel |vajp=Yūji Ueda |vaen=Marc Thompson |desc=This is Alva's main Pokémon. It is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Gengar. Gengar's known moves are , , , and .}} |type1=Psychic |type2=Fairy |img=Kimia Gardevoir.png |img2=Kimia Mega Gardevoir.png |cap=Kimia's Gardevoir |cap2=Kimia's Mega Gardevoir |epnum=M19 |epname=Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel |vaen=Michele Knotz |desc=This is Kimia's main Pokémon. It is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Gardevoir. Gardevoir's known moves are and .}} |type1=Water |type2=Flying |img=Lysandre Gyarados.png |cap=Lysandre's Gyarados |img2=Lysandre Mega Gyarados.png |cap2=Lysandre's Mega Gyarados |epnum=XY133 |epname=Coming Apart at the Dreams! |vajp= |vaen= |desc=This is one of Lysandre's Pokémon and it first appeared in Coming Apart at the Dreams!, where Lysandre used it to battle and Alain. It is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Gyarados. Gyarados's known moves are , , , and .}} |stage1=Charjabug |type1=Bug |type2=Electric |img=Horacio Vikavolt.png |epnum=SM041 |epname=Mounting an Electrifying Charge! |vajp= |vaen=Abe Goldfarb |desc=This Shiny is Horacio's only known Pokémon, given to him by his father. He used it as a during the Charjabug race, believing that its supreme equipment and -enhancing nature would guarantee a victory for him. However, during the race, he constantly kept pushing Charjabug to its limits, and eventually it failed to even reach the goal due to an icy slope. It appeared again in SM119, now as a . Horacio entered Vikavolt into the Vikavolt race where they lost to Sophocles and his Vikavolt.}} |type1=Ghost |type2=Fairy |img=Acerola Mimikins.png |epnum=SM073 |epname=Why Not Give Me a Z-Ring Sometime? |vajp=Kei Shindō |vaen=Sarah Natochenny |desc=This , known as Mimikins (Japanese: ミミたん Mimi-tan), is Acerola's only known Pokémon. Mimikins is the ghost of a deceased Mimikyu, allowing it to float and pass through solid objects. Mimikyu's only known move is .}} |type1=Electric |img=Boss.png |epnum=SM091 |gender=male |epname=A Plethora of Pikachu! |vajp=Akio Suyama |vaen=Pete Zarustica |desc=This Shiny , known as the Boss (Japanese: バンチョー Banchō), is one of Pikala's Pokémon. It is highly regarded amongst the other Pikachu in Pikachu Valley and appears to be Pikala's main battling Pokémon. The Boss's known moves are and . The Boss can perform the Z-Move .}} |type1=Electric |type2=Fairy |img=Shiny Tapu Koko anime.png |epnum=SM100 |epname=Battling the Beast Within! |vajp= |vaen=Erica Schroeder |desc= A Shiny first appeared in Battling the Beast Within!, where it helped its regularly-colored counterpart from Melemele Island open up a rift and teleport Ash and Pikachu to the Ultra Ruin. It reappeared in the following episode.}} Non-standard alternate coloration made her appearance in Bye Bye Butterfree. Ash's Butterfree fell in love and attempted to woo her with a courtship dance. Despite this, the pink Butterfree was not impressed by his attempts and rejected him. She eventually changed her mind when Ash's Butterfree saved her from , choosing him to be her mate.}} and are talking to Nurse Joy, Todd Snap is taking pictures of Pokémon; one of the Pokémon he is taking a picture of is a green-colored Weedle. None of Weedle's moves are known.}} mod 3}}|0=Valencia Island Nidoran m f|1=Valencia Island Paras|2=Valencia Island Weepinbell}}.png |img2= mod 3}}|0=Valencia Island Weepinbell|1=Valencia Island Nidoran m f|2=Valencia Island Paras}}.png |epnum=EP083 |epname=Poké Ball Peril |desc=In Poké Ball Peril, a number of alternately colored Pokémon were seen on Valencia Island, including , , , , , , and . None of these Pokémon's moves are known.}} was one of the many alternately colored Pokémon that lived near Professor Ivy's lab. In Poké Ball Peril, a group of Vileplume went out in the night to bask in the moonlight. Vileplume's only known move is .}} was one of the many alternately colored Pokémon that lived near Professor Ivy's lab. In Poké Ball Peril, it wandered too close to a group of spreading and ended up getting paralyzed. Professor Ivy saved it before any serious damage could occur. None of Raticate's moves are known.}} in the Orange Islands have differently colored wings as well as a different wing pattern as those seen in the mainland. This variant makes up the vast majority of the Butterfree population of the Orange Archipelago, with a small number of the Mainland variant living on one unnamed island. The first one appeared in Poké Ball Peril. It had not eaten for days despite Professor Ivy's effort to make different kinds of food for it. It took a liking to 's food, however, and was one of the reasons he stayed behind. It reappeared in a flashback in A Tent Situation. This variant of Butterfree have also appeared in Snack Attack, The Mandarin Island Miss Match and Slowking's Day. None of Butterfree's moves are known.}} made of glass crystal appeared. It lived in a cave on Sunburst Island away from civilization. Mateo wanted to capture the Onix so that it could give him inspiration to create glass Pokémon sculptures. However, just seeing it gave him the inspiration he needed.}} mod 12}}|0=Pink Pokemon.png|1=Pink Pidgey.png|2=Pink Electabuzz.png|3=Pink Venonat Poliwhirl.png|4=Pink Dodrio.png|5=Pink Oddish.png|6=Pink Diglett 2.png|7=Pink Nidoran.png|8=Pink Pokemon 2.png|9=Pink Pikachu.png|10=Pink Geodude.png|11=In The Pink 21.png|11=Pink Pidgeotto.png}} |img2= mod 12}}|0|1=Pink Electabuzz.png|2=Pink Venonat Poliwhirl.png|3=Pink Dodrio.png|4=Pink Oddish.png|5=Pink Diglett 2.png|6=Pink Nidoran.png|7=Pink Pokemon 2.png|8=Pink Pikachu.png|9=Pink Geodude.png|10=In The Pink 21.png|11=Pink Pidgeotto.png|11=Pink Pokemon.png}} |epnum=EP088 |epname=In The Pink |desc=In the episode In The Pink, all of the Pokémon native to Pinkan Island were shown to be colored pink, due to their diet of Pinkan Berries. Pink Pokémon seen on the island include , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . Ash's Pikachu turned partially pink while eating the Pinkan Berries. Further pink Pokémon seen during 's fantasy include , , , , and , as well as their own Pokémon, Jessie's Arbok and James's Weezing. None of these Pokémon's moves are known.}} was one of many pink Pokémon that lived on Pinkan Island where the special Pinkan Berry grew. In the episode In The Pink, took the time to observe this rare Rhyhorn and drew pictures of it. Ash upset it by approaching it and it ended up charging off a cliff. They eventually saved it with the help of Officer Jenny. Rhyhorn's only known move is .}} was one of many pink Pokémon that lived on Pinkan Island. In the episode In The Pink, Nidoking attacked after they tried to capture a pink and . Officer Jenny was able to subdue him by wrangling it with her SUV and tying him up with a rope. Nidoking's only known move is .}} was a lighter blue with dark blue spots, and had a darker back. Lapras's only known move is .}} adapted to more frigid climates were seen in the episode, one in particular was befriended by Pikachu and friends. Snorlax's only known move is .}} nicknamed Reddy appeared under the ownership of Madison. A Purple Kecleon, which is one half of the Kecleon Brothers, has also appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate! and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness. Reddy's known moves are and and its Ability is .}} , a blue and a with white spots were seen under the ownership of three unknown Trainers. None of these Pokémon's moves are known.}} that he had turned to during a science experiment, in an attempt to make Sudowoodo immune to attacks. The changes made to Sudowoodo were eventually reversed. Sudowoodo's only known move is .}} merged with a illusion to create this Pokémon. The Rayquaza had Mismagius coloring, including three red spots like Mismagius's necklace. Rayquaza's tail and the appendages on its face appear worn, similar to Mismagius, making it appear more like a form difference, although its color is strikingly similar to its Shiny form. Illusion Rayquaza's known moves are and .}} first appeared as a and was the former crush of James's Mareanie. In the past, he saved Mareanie when she was attacked by a . Mareanie evolved into Toxapex where he battled James for Mareanie's affections. They gained mutual respect for each other once their second battle ended and after James saved both his Mareanie and the Toxapex from another Tentacruel attack, became attracted to him as well. Toxapex's known moves are and .}} Less noticeable examples This was a prototype created by Dr. Akihabara and stolen by Team Rocket. It was also called "Porygon Zero", due to the 0 on its forehead. When and encountered the trio, Jessie sent out Porygon to battle Ash and his friends, complete with its own "TR" flag on its tail. However, when the vaccine was released by Nurse Joy, one of them hit Team Rocket, knocking Porygon unconscious. When fleeing Dr. Akihabara's ruined house, they left Porygon behind for reasons unknown. Porygon Zero's known moves are and .}} Chika Sakamoto |vaen=List of Japanese voice actors Chika Sakamoto |desc=Puka (Japanese: マイケル Michael) is a surfing Pikachu that appeared in The Pi-Kahuna. Puka is at least twenty years old, having been first found on a beach on the Seafoam Islands by surfing enthusiast shortly after he failed to conquer a large wave, "Humunga-Dunga" (Japanese: ビッグ・チューズデー Big Tuesday). Puka is noticeably older than any other seen in the anime, and has blue eyes rather than dark brown.}} Ed Paul |desc=A god with numerous tattoo-like markings appeared in the The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis. Gengar emerged from a black dumbbell-like artifact and proceed to absorb everyone in sight, before battling with Alakazam. The two Pokémon were eventually quelled by a Jigglypuff. Gengar's known moves are and .}} god with numerous tattoo-like markings appeared in the The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis. Alakazam emerged from a spoon-like artifact to fight against Gengar. The two Pokémon were eventually quelled by a Jigglypuff. Alakazam's known moves are and .}} god with numerous tattoo-like markings appeared in the The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis. Jigglypuff emerged from an ancient bell to quell Gengar and Alakazam with its song. Jigglypuff's only known move is .}} , it had a large blue spot on its face. Lapras's known moves are , , and .}} and .}} in The Art of Pokémon had different colored tails. It has been mentioned in the episode that a Smeargle's tail color changes depending upon its mood. A Smeargle with a tail oozing red paint appeared in Pichu Bros. in Party Panic. None of Smeargle's moves are known.}} Nanae Katō |vaen=Kayzie Rogers |desc=Claire has a Spinda that was revealed in Going for a Spinda!. This Spinda had a heart mark on its face, which helped Ash and his friends distinguish this Spinda from all the others in the episode. Spinda's known moves are , , and .}} mod 3}}|0=Deoxys crystal.png|1=Tory and Deoxys.png|2=Deoxys green crystal Defense Forme.png}} |img2= mod 3}}|0=Tory and Deoxys.png|1=Deoxys green crystal Defense Forme.png|2=Deoxys crystal.png}} |epnum=M07 |epname=Destiny Deoxys |vajp=Susumu Chiba |vajpnote=purple crystal Deoxys |vajp2=Kenji Nojima |vajp2note=green crystal Deoxys |vaen=Susumu Chiba |vaennote=purple crystal Deoxys |vaen2=Kenji Nojima |vaen2note=green crystal Deoxys |desc=A with a green crystal appeared in Destiny Deoxys. The green crystal also causes the markings on Deoxys face to be green, rather than purple. Whether the gems of Deoxys are normally different colors or not is unknown.}} are shown to have stone shells of different colors, shapes, and sizes. It seems to depend on what kind of rock they choose to make into their home. These rock differences are not present in the games. Their bodies remain identical, however. It is suggested that a different shell can affect its battling ability, as Burgh says that his Dwebble's light gray shell makes it more agile. The Dwebble that appeared in A Home for Dwebble! knows , , , , and . Burgh's Dwebble's known moves are , , , and .}} mod 3}}|0=Merrick|1=Bort|2=Allotrope}}.png |img2_size=100px |cap2= mod 3}}|0=Merrick|1=Bort|2=Allotrope}} |epnum=SS030 |epname=Diancie — Princess of the Diamond Domain |vajp=Carbink servants See main page |vaen=Carbink servants See main page |main=Carbink servants |desc=Three Carbink of varying physical appearances, named Merrick, Bort, and Allotrope, first appeared in Diancie — Princess of the Diamond Domain, assisting their master, . Those three Carbink reappeared in supporting roles in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, alongside their elder, Dace. They are distinguished by the lengths of their collars and the shapes of their bodies. For example, Dace, as the eldest one, has the longest collar.}} with red markings from Akala Island and one Passimian with a green marking on its head instead of orange appeared in the banned episode SM064. None of the Passimian's moves are known.}} |type1=Ghost |type2=Fairy |img=Acerola Mimikins.png |cap=Acerola's Mimikyu |epnum=SM073 |epname=Why Not Give Me a Z-Ring Sometime? |vajp=Kei Shindō |vaen=Sarah Natochenny |vaennote= |desc='Mimikins' (Japanese: ミミたん Mimi-tan) is Acerola's first known Pokémon. This Mimikyu although , has a part of its disguise stitched onto it that is a different color than a Shiny Mimikyu's cloth. Mimikyu's only know move is .}} 's hexagonal nut is colored darker than other Meltan's. This is due to the nut having been used in 's car for a short time.}} Due to cloning two, two, and two are three of the original cloning attempts made by , along with two and . They have blue, dark taupe, and crimson colored birth markings respectively, possibly defects due to their origin. Bulbasaurtwo's only known move is .}} , Bruteroot, in Mewtwo Strikes Back. It has white colored birthmarks, possibly a defect due to its origin. Venusaurtwo's only known move is .}} and .}} , Shellshocker, in Mewtwo Strikes Back, where it easily defeated Shellshocker. It has bistre colored birthmarks, possibly a defect due to its origin. Blastoisetwo's only known move is .}} 's.}} Trivia * No Pokémon from Generation IV has ever appeared in the anime. See also * Shiny Pokémon * List of alternately colored Pokémon in the games * Category:Lists * Category:Variant Pokémon it:Elenco dei Pokémon con colorazione alternativa nell'anime zh:动画中特殊的宝可梦